


Revealed

by Greens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin acts instinctively to protect Morgana without thinking of who might learn his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic and I really hope that you enjoy this. I had a GREAT time writing it! Also, thanks to solar_cat for the beta!
> 
> Written for Merry

 

 

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur's angered words rattled through the castle walls. "You do realize that you've nearly ruined everything!"

"You said red, sire," Merlin's voice remained calm against Arthur's irate tone. Merlin knew that he was right in his actions and Arthur was oh so wrong.

"I was very clear, Merlin," Arthur pronounced each syllable through gritted teeth.

"As clear as you always are" Merlin replied mockingly.

Arthur darted his eyes in Merlin's direction. He was clearly not amused with the situation. That was more than obvious to Merlin.

"I could get a blue one." Merlin offered, taking the beautiful red gown into his arms and pulling it into his chest.

"That would be wise. And next time, open your ears, Merlin."

"Yes, sire," there was a playful, sarcastic tone behind Merlin's voice. A tone which all but spoke the words, `maybe next time open your mouth.' He would have meant it in jest, but even still, Merlin would never voice such disrespect, even if he did know Arthur was wrong.

Merlin turned his back to the Prince and stepped out of the chambers. He looked down at the flowing red gown that he held in his arms; a gift for Morgana on her birthday.

There was to be a huge feast celebrating the event. The kingdom would rejoice, the palace would celebrate. Merlin had close to no time at all to procure a new garment, let alone get it packaged and to Arthur for presentation to the lady before the occasion.

Merlin pushed through a second set of doors and looked around quickly. Gaius was not in. He was most likely delivering remedies to those who had fallen ill. A smirk painted itself on Merlin's face and his eyes widened at an idea for a short cut, one with which Gaius would certainly not have approved. 

Merlin dropped the gown on the table and ran into his sleeping quarters. Hidden below the floorboard was the book of magic gifted to him by Gaius when the young magician first arrived in Camelot. He took it up and stepped back into the main room, setting the tome down beside the dress. 

Merlin scrunched his face questioningly before speaking aloud to himself.

"Is there even a spell for something like this?" he pondered. Arthur would surely wonder how his servant was able to come up with a practically identical garment in such a short period of time. But then again, there was no guarantee that the seamstress would have this same gown in blue. Merlin couldn't impose upon the woman to create an equally stunning gown in mere hours. That wouldn't be fair.

Magic was the only way. Surely, the Prince would question its speedy arrival, but Merlin could easily change the subject. He had no worries. 

Merlin flipped through the spell book and came to a stop on a page that looked as if it might work. He looked the words over, played them back in his head and then raised his hands, speaking them. At first, there was nothing and Merlin sighed. He looked once again at the page, taking them in and immediately spitting them back out, this time with more force, conviction and certainty behind his voice.

Merlin watched as the fabric lying in front of him, changed from red to blue before his eyes. He held back an elated cheer, slamming the book closed and running it back into his room. There was still plenty of time for him to get the dress to Arthur before the festivities started.

Merlin ran back out of his room and smack into Gaius. Merlin's eyes widened as he attempted to look innocent.

"What did you do?" Gaius' voice was stern yet always caring.

"Do?" Merlin danced around the question. "Nothing. I've done... nothing."

"Nothing is always something with you, Merlin." Gaius shook his head.

"I've done no harm," Merlin assured him. "Honestly." He could tell that Gaius was not buying it. Merlin smiled and they entered into a short silence.

"It is better that I do not ask." Gaius finally said. He paused. "Weren't you supposed to bring this to Arthur?" Gaius motioned towards Morgana's gift.

"Yes!" Merlin scooped it up. "Yes! He's going to give it to Morgana before the feast."

"Wasn't it red?" Gaius raised a single eyebrow.

"It's blue..." Merlin slinked backwards towards the door.

"Merlin..."

"Sorry, Gaius. I have to go," Merlin spoke quickly, rushing out the door.

Gaius shook his head once again once Merlin had gone. 

"That boy will be the death of me."

>>>>>>

"You look beautiful, my lady," Gwen said with a smile, stepping away from the mirror so that Morgana could get a good look at herself in the new dress. "Arthur made a very nice choice."

"You mean Merlin." Morgana pressed her hands down the sides of the dress, the blue fabric slipping gently through her fingers. "You know Merlin took charge of everything."

Gwen smiled softly and nodded. "It is the thought that counts. At least Arthur did that."

"That is true," Morgana smiled. "And it is beautiful."

"It is." Gwen stepped back and dug into the front pocket on her dress. "I got you something." 

Morgana smiled. "You didn't have to do that," she said.

"But I wanted to," Gwen beamed, handing her a small brown pouch. "It's inside."

Morgana untied the bag slowly and poured the contents into her hand: a small metallic charm. She rolled it over in her hand and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Gwen asked, unsure.

"It's lovely," Morgana said. "Did you make this?"

Gwen blushed and nodded slowly. "I had some help, but I did. Yes."

"I love it." Morgana smiled. "Thank you."

Gwen beamed and paused momentarily." Shall I inform the King you are ready?"

"Yes," Morgana nodded, checking the mirror again. "I will be down shortly."

>>>>>>

The palace was decorated elaborately and its inhabitants and honored guests were all equally adorned. A beautiful candle-filled chandelier hung high on the ceiling, teetering with the bustle of castle guests. Uther Pendragon sat at the end of the long hall, Arthur to the left of him and an empty seat to the right of him, where Morgana would come to sit.

"Did you get the box to Morgana as I asked?" Arthur asked Merlin, without turning to face him.

"Yes, sire," Merlin responded, also remaining facing forward. "She seemed... pleased."

"Pleased?"

Merlin wondered to himself if perhaps he had stuttered and questioned internally whether he should repeat his response. He decided against it and simply nodded. Arthur went back to silence, watching the entranceway. 

All at once, the large doors swung open and Morgana appeared. Her beauty seemed even more pronounced as she stood before the guards just beyond the doorway. The group stopped, watching as Morgana stepped slowly into the hall, and they erupted in thunderous applause as the King's ward entered. 

Everything for Merlin moved in slow motion. He watched Morgana step further inside and heard the crescendo of applause as he watched the chandelier tip back and forth, dangle from nearly a thread and in what seemed like a split second, break free.

Merlin didn't have time to think with Morgana standing directly below the contraption in death's path. His eyes glowed amber and he spoke the words in what he believed to be a low voice.

The people's eyes were all on Morgana and the light source that had `somehow' managed to swing itself to fall feet in front of her, away from anyone. Every soul in the hall darted their gazes to her.

Every soul except for Arthur.

Arthur's eyes locked dead on Merlin and Merlin's head turned, his eyes meeting Arthur's.

The Prince had heard him, Merlin feared. Arthur now knew the secret that Merlin had tried so hard to keep in order to protect his own life and fulfill his destiny.

For a moment, Arthur didn't move, as if he were actually afraid to do so. Merlin was terrified. As the King and others tended to Morgana, Arthur and Merlin were left in their own world.

Suddenly, Arthur stood and without a word, turned from Merlin and the crowd, walking very slowly out of the hall. Merlin questioned following Arthur, but in the end, practically chased after him.

Merlin found the Prince standing, arms folded across his chest, in his bed chambers, a look on his face that Merlin had never seen before. 

Merlin stepped, soft footed, closer to him, waiting for Arthur to say something, anything. He didn't, remaining as silent as he had been when he left the celebration. Merlin opened his mouth, inhaling deeply and preparing to speak when Arthur held up his hand, stopping Merlin immediately.

"You..." Arthur spoke slowly. "You're... a sorcerer."

Merlin didn't answer. He couldn't.

"You know Camelot's stance on the practice of magic and yet... you risk your life by doing so." Arthur still didn't look at him. "In the presence of your King and the crowned Prince." Arthur turned now. The look on his face was more hurt and shock than anger.

"What will happen to me?" Merlin asked, voice shaking, knowing all too well what would happen to him. He could feel the axe coming in contact with his neck already and cringed.

"My father would see you put to death," Arthur said with conviction. "For crimes against Camelot."

Merlin swallowed. "And you, sire?" he asked. "What would you see done to me?"

"I should see you punished for your crimes," Arthur said. "As is the law."

"You would see me put to death?" It was something Merlin didn't want to expect from the young man whom he had come to consider a friend. He had let his mother down, he had let Gaius down. Merlin didn't want to think of what might be done to Gaius now that Arthur knew the secret. 

Arthur began to pace. "You lied to me, Merlin. You deceived me and now I am left with a dilemma."

"Arthur..."

Arthur held up his hand, silencing Merlin again. "You did... save Morgana's life." He drew in a deep breath, holding it momentarily before pushing it through his lips. "I will have nothing more hidden from me."

"So you're not going to have me killed." Merlin held back a sigh of relief for the time being. 

"And if my father learns of this, it will be both of our heads."

Merlin grinned from ear to ear, resisting the urge to hug him. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"You can thank me," Arthur said, "by not being such an idiot." He started back towards the door. "And the stables do need mucking out. My armor needs shining..."

Merlin followed behind Arthur. He would do what was asked of him. It was the least he could do for Arthur after the Prince saved his life.

"My father must never become privy to this," Arthur warned. "If he does, you will be executed on the spot. Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded. 

"And a good servant is hard to find nowadays."

Arthur walked away from him, staying several feet ahead. He smiled softly. Merlin had become more than a servant. He was a trusted friend and Arthur knew this. Perhaps Merlin's magic could do some good in the Kingdom. Perhaps in some way, he could help the future of Camelot. 

From behind him, Arthur could hear Merlin knock into something, sending it to the ground. Arthur froze without turning.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur shook his head and laughed softly to himself at the very thought of it all. They would be lucky to make it through the remainder of the celebration in one piece. For now, the future of Camelot could wait. 

The End

 


End file.
